For King and Country
by brndjms
Summary: ok folks, this is me challenging Damian Kindler to see who can write 'for king and country' better. this is not finished however I will finish it. this weekend let me know who officaly wins. please r&r. for fans and sci-fi:Kindler officialy wins:
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own personal competition with Damian Kindler- who writes the best version of next week's episode. All I have seen of this episode is the preview so it's completely fair (I have no inside info). On Friday, please share whose story you think is better.**

**Brendon James**

Chapter one

**Beep…beep…beep. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," **he covered his face with his forearm before slamming the button on the alarm clock. John rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself and showering he walked to the bedroom closet.

He pulled out dark blue jeans and his restaurant tee-shirt. After putting on a watch and grabbing his cell phone, John walked out of his basement apartment upstairs to the Mexican joint he worked at.

"John," Stephan called in a heavy Mexican accent. "You get the grills going,"

John nodded. He walked into the kitchen and fired up the grills. A crowd poured in expecting breakfast. Keiko, the waiter, bustled about the dining hall before bringing John the orders. _Breakfast burrito, breakfast burrito…_ all the orders were the same. He threw seven tortillas on the grill and dumped a whole package of chorizo on a skillet.

Fifteen minutes later, he had finished the last of the orders. _This is why you get paid well John, you meet the fucking quotas. _He grabbed a bucket of soapy water and a rag and busted tables with Keiko. They'd gotten all the tables busted long before the lunch crowd came.

Keiko grabbed John and pulled him to the radio. **"Feliz Navidad," **Keiko grabbed the nearest mop and danced around the restaurant. John shook his head as he ran down stairs, back to his apartment, and grabbed a Pepsi.

John sat calmly at the bar tapping his foot as he drank his soda. **"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…" **Keiko came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. John rolled his eyes and sang along, "Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing are bushels of fun,"

Stephan came up behind them and smacked the backs of their heads. "You two'd better be working, iv not, you find new job. Si?"

John and Keiko nodded, "Si." As soon as Stephan left the dining hall, John sauntered into the kitchen. He pulled out the local newspaper and worked on the crossword. **MOTHER-OF- PEARL SOURCE, **_hmm, oyster? No…abalone. _He grinned for he knew the answer.

"John," Keiko called, "We've a got customer."

John sighed as he turned the grills back on. _Lunch, which means it's abnormal time. _John peered over the bar to confirm his assumption. What he saw did not surprise him, in the dining hall sat abnormals of many kinds-he didn't know the name of the species' to which the members of the group belonged.

He returned to the grills and started on the first order. _Thank God the Mexican food is easy to make. _John became serious as he deep fried many tortillas. _I shall never understand the American fatuation with deep-fried foods._

"**I'll be home for Christmas…" **"You can count on me," John continued until he realized the radio had been turned off. The sound of tables being flipped and dishes breaking became audible.

John set down the spatula and leisurely walked into the dining hall. He snorted at what he saw before him. The abnormal crowd was up in arms against one woman. "Helen," John smiled.

Her eyes widened, "I did not expect you to be working at such a dump John."

John gave her a half nod, "This is not the worst way I can think of to make money."

Helen placed her gun on the floor and the entirety of the dining hall did the same. "I need your help John."

John cleared his voice, "That will complicate things. I have signed a contract promising my employment for the next year. Unless you have a protégé that is willing to trade with me I am afraid I must offer my apologies."

Helen shrugged, "Will is in the car, I shall send him straight in." Helen strutted out the door and retrieved Will.

John rolled his eyes as he stood the tables upright and made an effort to clean them. He scrubbed them with a rag not noticing when Helen dragged Will into the restaurant. Will knocked Helens hand away. "I am not doing that!"

"Will," Helen raised her eyebrows, "I believe we have discussed this, I need John's help. You will stay here until I retrieve you."

Will whined, "But I don't even know how to work a grill."

John smirked, "You will learn."

Helen grabbed John's hand and he teleported them to the Sanctuary.

**Sorry it's not complete yet…have to make time to eat. This will be finished before Friday…r&r and after Friday, let me know who has won.**

**-BJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**So obviously I could not remember the name Adam gave the 'holocity' and likewise renamed it (under-cities). This is my take on what the under-cities could be-as I said no inside information. If anything else happens to be different from this week's show then fine, otherwise I would be copywriting****. Please r&r,**

**FOR FANS AND SCI-FI!**

Chapter two

She sat in the chair opposite him. "Well, so, there forth…" he rambled on until she spoke.

"I called you here to inquire your knowledge of the holo-cities and of Adam."

"Ah…is there any specific information you need?" John uncrossed his legs and leaned his elbows onto his knees.

"Not at this moment, would you kindly continue?" Helen sipped her wine while she waited for response.

"Yes of course. The under-cities are home to the dead. Once you reside in the under-cities…escape is nearly impossible."

Helen's brow furrowed. "You have been there, haven't you?"

John grunted, "Indeed I have. The under-cities are incredibly addictive. Once there, you will not want to leave. I spent over a century there."

"Is she there?" Helen clenched her jaw.

"I cannot give you a solid answer. The probability is high; however finding her will be difficult." Helen started to speak; John raised his hand to stop her. "Indeed your father is there. Last time I ran into Gregory he tried to kill me."

She nodded, "How did you manage to escape?"

"Adam showed me a way out. There is a possibility the exit I used has since been destroyed."

Helen grinned hopefully. "Very well John, we shall leave as soon as possible."

Helen packed a duffle bag. _No more than a small duffle,_ she remembered John saying, _make sure you pack well. Time goes much faster in the under-cities. A day here is equivalent to a week there._ She sighed; _perhaps this mission shall go smoothly._

She did her rounds through the Sanctuary. On her way out Helen made the dreaded phone call to Will. "Hello," he grumbled.

"Hello Will, how are you holding up?"

He snorted, "Have you ever been forced to bust tables?"

Helen shook her head, "No Will, I was calling to tell you that John is taking me to the under-cities. It may be a while before we're back."

"Alright," Will sighed, "Tell Druitt to play nice."

Helen smirked, "Goodbye Will." She hung the phone up and met John at the front door.

"I'm going to teleport us to the Thames." She nodded.

She watched as he walked up and down the banks of the river. "John, would you please hurry?"

He narrowed his eyes as he stripped down to his boxers. "I'm going for a swim, I shall return momentarily." Helen watched as he dove into the Thames. The water was clouded and it prevented her from tracking John as he swam. Five minutes later there was still no sign of him. _God damn it John, not again._

She jumped as he popped up out of the water. "Helen, kindly remove your clothes and join me."

Helen looked appalled, "How dare you!"

John shook his head, "The entrance is under the water. Anything you bring will be soaked."

Helen nodded, "Very well, may I still bring my duffle?" John nodded and shut his eyes as Helen undressed herself. She slid into the water next to him. "Kindly lead the way,"

John submerged and took hold of Helen's hand as she did the same. He pulled her toward the entrance and pushed her through first. Helen fell hard to the floor after dropping five feet. She turned over only to have John fall right on top of her.

"Sorry love," he rolled off her.

Helen stood cold and nearly naked. "Is there any place warm we can go?" John stood and took her hand then teleported them to a Victorian style mansion. "Is this where you live when you are here?"

John nodded, "There should be dry clothes in the dresser."

Helen pulled out a pair of men's jeans and an oversized tee-shirt. _Oh, bloody hell…_ She uncomfortably dressed and turned back to John. He walked past her and dressed himself. Helen made her way to the window. "Holy shit," she stepped back and landed in John's warm embrace.

Before her stood a highly advanced city, it was built from technology that was unknown to modern earthlings. She turned to face John, "This is incredible. Those creatures Henry called aliens, they live here?"

"Indeed," John leaned past her. "It is past curfew, get some sleep, I will wake you in the morning."

Helen shook her head. "I can't sleep John. Would you perhaps join me?" He took her into his embrace and nodded. "Oh John, I'm scared. What if something's happened to her?"

John smiled, "Ashley's fine." He took Helen by the hand, laid her in bed and tucked her in. He walked around to the other side of the bed and spooned up against Helen. He draped his arm over her waist.

Helen abruptly sat up, "John you need to know…this changes nothing."

**Sorry if it's short (and almost completely original). There will be more-probably tomorrow. Please r&r and this weekend tell me who wins**

**BJ**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The sound of an obnoxious horn echoed through the house. _Bloody hell, _Helen sat up and covered her ears. She surveyed the room to find she was the only person in it. After crawling out of bed, she relieved herself and searched for the clothes she had brought. Instead of finding the laundry Helen stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning," John yawned.

Helen sat next to John. "Would please tell me of this 'curfew'?"

John sighed. "'The 'aliens' that appeared at your Sanctuary are the rulers of the under-cities. They have set forth strict regulations. If you do not obey them the punishment is execution."

Helen's eyes widened. "So that's why there's a curfew? What other regulations do I need to be aware of?"

John nodded. "There's the curfew, the restrictions on abnormal power-there are certain hours in which you cannot use abnormal powers-and the laws regarding sending messages to the upper world."

Helen's eyes misted. "What of my father? He sent me a message."

John nodded as he bit into his bagel. After he swallowed he spoke, "Your father has been sentenced to a life imprisonment."

Helen breathed heavily. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

John took her hand in his. "No."

Helen searched through the phonebook. She found no Magnus' there. John came up behind her, "The king is giving a speech today in attempt to unite the country."

"What country?"

"Oh, the under-cities are split into countries."

"Alright so what country are we in?"

"Nova, in the 'aliens' language it means new."

Helen half-nodded, "Very well, we should go out and hear the speech."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. They walked down the sidewalk, squinting as everything glared brightly. John pulled Helen to a stop as they reached the city hall. In front of them stood a large crowd.

The king stepped out onto the balcony. "My people," spoke the ugly white 'alien'. "There has been much conflict as of late. We must unite as the people of the upper-world are now aware of our presence."

The crowd cheered in reply. "We have ruled that any person who is caught attempting escape shall face the death penalty." The crowd cheered as the king returned to the inside of the city hall.

John grabbed Helen's hand and led her to the alley behind a small café. "We will have to hurry if we wish to return with Ashley."

Helen nodded, "How do we find her?" 

John grimaced, "You checked the phone book?" She nodded, "Whose name did you check under?"

Helen looked appalled, "Mine of course!"

John shook his head. "Helen, Helen, Ashley is a smart child. She would not use your name for you are incredibly hated amongst these people. I believe Ashley would be under my name, you must keep in mind that I am much loved and feared here. No one would dare touch a Druitt; a Magnus however would be beheaded."

Helen narrowed her eyes. "Does that mean I will have to use your name?" John nodded.

"It reads 1830 Celeste Via."

John nodded, "Celestial Way." He slipped his hand into hers and teleported them to the Celestial Way.

They walked to the end of the road for 1830 was the last house on the road. Helen walked up the porch and rapped on the door. She heard no noise inside. "Wrong address," she asked.

"I do not believe so." John stepped in front of her and kicked the door down. He peered inside, "It is safe."

Helen followed him in. "This place is filthy! My daughter would never put up with this."

John nodded. "You must remember, she is also my daughter. I have done many distasteful which saved my life."

She nodded. After searching the main level, they started up the stairs. Helen stopped when she saw what was huddled in the corner of the room. "Oh dear lord," she whispered. "John," her voice rose.

He ran up beside her. "Bloody hell," he was barely audible. Slowly, they walked over to the corner. Helen reached out and placed her hand on the girl's arm. She turned slowly. "Ashley," the spoke in unison.

She pushed her blood soaked hair out of her face. "Mom," she sobbed. A loud crying stopped the tears. Helen looked closer to see what exactly it was that Ashley was holding.

_It's a child…_ "Ashley, whose child is this?"

She shivered, "He's mine. They raped me,"

"John, who are they?"

John swallowed hard. "One of the local gangs."

Helen began crying again. "We have to get out of here!"

**This seems like a decent place to stop-for now. The next chapter should be up tonight.**

**FOR FANS AND SCI-FI.**

**BJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

John clenched his jaw. He took the child in his arms and grabbed Helen and Ashley's hand. He teleported them back to his home. "Get the child fed and bathe yourself. If we hope to leave alive we must make haste."

Helen nodded as she took the child from Ashley and sent her to the shower. "Do you have any food I could feed the child?"

John shrugged, "Perhaps we should explore the kitchen." After searching through many cabinets, John pulled out applesauce. "We could feed him this."

Helen raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure that young children should eat that." However she shrugged, "I suppose that will work."

John held the baby in his lap as Helen spoon fed him. Ashley strutted into the room, "Better?"

He shook his head, "No, you look like hell."

Helen playfully slapped him. "Are you and the child ready to go?" Ashley shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." John scooped up the baby and retook Helen and Ashley's hand. They teleported to an open field.

"Where the hell are we?" Ashley's voice was growing stronger.

John laughed, "I believe we are in a field."

_Smart ass…wait how the hell did they find me? _Ashley cleared her voice, "How did you find me?"

Helen turned back to her. "Actually John found you." John took off running; he stopped at a large lake. The women came up behind him. "Going for another swim?" John nodded then striped to his boxers.

He dove into the water. "Mom, what's he doing?"

Helen cocked her head. "I believe he is searching for an exit."

"An exit to where?"

"Our earth,"

John rose out of the water. "I have found the exit, we must hurry." Ashley handed John the baby. She and Helen submerged. John placed his hand over the child's mouth and swam back to the exit. Helen and Ashley were in front of him, after they swam through, he clenched the child to his chest and followed.

He managed to land on his back. Ashley crawled to him, "Is my baby alright?"

John nodded as he heard the child cry. He handed him to Ashley. John slowly came to his feet and teleported them to the front door of the Sanctuary.

"John," Helen yelled, "Would you kindly take us to the infirmary?"

John nodded, "I was just checking to be sure the E.M. shield was on." He teleported them to the infirmary. "Helen, after you give Ashley and the child,"

"Gabe,"

John half nodded, "After you give Ashley and Gabe a check-up, may we speak a moment?"

Helen shrugged. Fifteen minutes later, Ashley had an IV in her arm and Henry was feeding Gabe.

"John," Helen walked over to him.

He turned to face her. "Helen, I do not mean to intrude but I feel that I should be here. Ashley will need to cooperate and I wish to help. Perhaps if the two of you find it possible to forgive me I can be a grandfather."

Helen smiled, "And what of your job?"

John paused momentarily, "I can get an apartment here in London and commute."

She shrugged, "Alright but if you leave again…"

John held up his hands. "I promise not to leave or betray you."

Helen yelled over her shoulder as she walked back to Ashley. "You'd better be a damn good role model."

**There may be more, I haven't made up my mind yet. Please r&r and let me know who wins.**

**FOR FANS AND SCI-FI**

**BJ**


End file.
